The Hamtaro Dare Show
by RedEyeHamster
Summary: Welcome to the Hamtaro Dare Show!!!
1. The Hamtaro Dare Show

Welcome to the Hamtaro Dare Show!With your host,Redeye!(me!) (crowd cheers!)  
  
Now,let's welcome the Ham-Hams..."Hamtaro!" "Bijou!" "Boss!" "Cappy!"   
"Maxwell!" "Sandy!" "Panda!" "Pashmina!" "Jingle!" "Oxnard!" "Penelope!" "Stan!"   
"Dexter!" "Howdy!"aaaaaaaand..."Snoozer!"(crowd cheers!)  
  
If you have a dare,Email it to me at Redeyehamster@aol.com!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Hamtaro:   
Come on,Pleeeeassse Email her! (Yes,it's a her. O_O)  
  
Bijou:  
I agree with Hamtaro!Pleeeeassse?  
  
Redeye:  
I will only accept dares that are PG-13,PG,or G!  
And no dares that have s** in them!So don't try any funny stuff! _*   
BTW,my name's not really Redeye. O_O;; 


	2. Dare Show 1

Time for the dares!  
__________________________________________________  
From Anime Ambreen and Poke Manic!  
  
I dare Bijou to tell Hamtaro that she likes him.  
  
Bijou:  
(Blushes)Uhhhhh...Hamtaro,I,I,I,love you. *_*  
  
Hamtaro:  
Ehhhhh...o_O  
  
__________________________________________________  
Uhhhh...Okay,next,4 dares from Carin0316!  
I triple dare Sandy to kiss Maxwell as long as she possibly could.And you guys have to be holding each other.^_~  
Sandy:  
(Blushes)Do we have to do it in front of all these people!?O_O;;  
Maxwell:  
(Grins)She triple dared us,Sandy. *_*  
*They kiss and hold each other for one hour.*  
Redeye:Ehhhhh... O_O*;;  
  
Okay,next dare!  
  
I dare Maxwell to get Sandy a very beautiful wedding ring and then ask her to marry him!  
Maxwell:  
(Blushes)Hey um,Sandy,do ya want to get married?*__*  
Sandy:  
I'm like,so touched...of course!*__*  
*They get married.*  
Maxwell:  
Time for the honeymoon! ^_~  
  
Okay...o_O*  
Ugggghh...Anyway,next dare!  
Pashmina,I dare you to tell Panda you love him!  
Pashmina:  
WHAT!?Did I say I loved him in some episode or somethin'!?  
Pashmina:  
(Blushes)Well,I guess I love him a little bit...  
  
And now,a dare for Panda!  
Panda,now I want you to tell Pashmina you love her!  
Panda:  
(Blushes hard)Errrr...Ummmm...I have to go to the bathroom!O_o;;  
  
  
Okay!,and there ya have it!Come back later for the next chapter of "The Hamtaro Dare Show!!!"(crowd cheers and claps) ^__^* 


	3. Dare Show 2

Hello,we're back to the dare show!  
  
  
Here's 2 dares from Shaoran0!  
  
  
I dare Hamtaro and Bijou to kiss!  
  
  
Hamtaro:  
...................  
  
Bijou:  
...................!Really? ^__^  
  
Redeye:  
Yes,really! _*  
  
Bijou:  
*Gives Hamtaro a french kiss*  
  
Hamtaro:  
(dizzy)Woah... *__*  
  
  
Redeye:  
Ahem...Anyway,time for a dare that involves Boss...  
  
Bijou,I dare you to kick Boss in the nuts!  
  
  
Bijou:  
What!?.....Oh. *kicks Boss in the nuts SO hard he cries.*  
  
  
Boss:  
Owchichi!My nutties!Waaaaaah!!!  
  
  
  
Redeye:  
Ummmmm...Okay...Anyway,next dare!  
  
This dare is from...Chaopika!  
  
I dare Boss to fart!  
  
  
Redeye:  
Is Boss here!?I saved him a bean burrito!  
  
Boss:  
Ugggghhh...Yeah...  
  
Redeye:  
Cool!  
  
Boss:  
*Eats it and does a mega fart*  
  
*Everybody faints except Redeye*  
  
  
  
Redeye:  
(cough cough)Okay...x_x*  
  
  
Redeye:  
Finally,we have another dare!This dare is from Krazykatz!  
  
  
I triple dare Sandy to break up with Maxwell and ask Cappy to marry her!  
  
  
Sandy:  
WHAT!?I could like,never break up with Maxwell!!!But I guess   
I like,have to cause this is,like a dare show...Sorry Maxy...(cries)  
  
Maxwell:  
Okay...(cries)  
  
Sandy:  
By the way,Cappy would you,like marry me?  
  
Cappy:  
.......I guess...  
  
*They get married*  
  
  
  
Redeye:  
sniff sniff...Oh well...Anyway,next dare!(again)  
  
  
Redeye:  
This dare is from Anklet,Goddess of Death!  
  
  
I triple dare Cappy tell Penelope he loves her!  
  
  
Cappy:  
Uhhhh,excuse me,but I'm already married.I really wanted to marry Penelope   
when she got older,but I'm married to Sandy now...  
  
Penelope:  
(sadly)Ookyoo...  
  
Sandy:  
Can I like,get married back to Maxy then!? *__*  
  
Redeye:  
Eeeehhhh...not now.o_O*  
  
Sandy:  
Damn.......__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Redeye:  
Oh well,there ya have it!Sorry for Sandy's (kind of) bad word...Anyway,come   
visit us next time,on the Hamtaro Dare Show!!! (crowd cheers and claps)  
  
  
  
  
Sandy:  
Damitty damn damn...__  
  
  
  
Redeye:SANDY!!! __*...THERE COULD BE SEVEN YEAR OLDS READING THIS!!!  
God...And again,I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO!!!...Ugggghhhhhh... ___* 


	4. Dare Show 3

Yay!More dares!  
  
  
  
Here's a dare from Anime Ambreen and Poke Manic!  
  
I dare Cappy to diviorce Sandy and marry Penelope!  
  
Cappy:  
..............Cool!!!  
  
Sandy:  
Cool!!!Can I get married back to Maxwell!? *__*  
Redeye:  
Okay...  
*Cappy and Penelope get married and Sandy and Maxwell get re-married*  
Redeye:  
Are you happy now!?  
  
Sandy,Penelope,Cappy,and Maxwell:  
Yep!!!  
  
Redeye:  
(mumbles)Ungrateful idiots...  
  
Ugggghhh...-_-Anyway,the next dare is from William and Celaary the Saiyan!  
  
I dare Pashmina to marry me!  
  
Pashmina:  
..........Sorry,but why would I marry you if I don't even know you...Do I?....Oh well,  
I'll marry you anyway! *__*  
*They get married*  
  
Redeye:Cool!Now you're unofficially married!(Did I spell that right!?)  
Tee-hee.Have a great honeymoon! ^__^*  
  
Redeye:  
The next dare is from Nimmi!  
  
Pashmina-I dare - no I ORDER you to keep away from Panda! (He's too young to die...)Penelope- I dare you to say something other than "Ookyoo" (or "Ookwee")Panda-I dare you to tell me why you are so darn adorable!  
  
Pashmina:  
(coughs)I'm already married to William!Why would I go near Panda!? o_O  
  
Penelope:  
Ookyoo!? -_-0  
  
Panda:You really think I'm cute?*Does a flashy pose*  
  
  
  
Redeye:  
..................-_-0......Ahem,this show is over for right   
now due to a serious lack of reviews...Oh,well come back next time for...  
THE HAMTARO DARE SHOW!!!(crowd cheers and claps)  
  
  
..................-_-0...Ummmm...once again,I don't own Hamtaro  
(grumbles)God,I hate writting the disclaimers... 


	5. The LAST Hamtaro Dare Show

Okay....We're back for the last time!  
  
This looooong dare is from Flashfox!  
  
Sandy-I dare you to enter the ham olympics if there is one and win a gold medal for everything for I think your the best!Dexter-I dare you to admit Maxwell is smarter than you.Howdy-I dare you to tell a good joke for once.Boss- I dare you to audition for the show "Who's The Boss?"Penelope- Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookwee!Maxwell-I dare you to learn how to tap dance.Panda-I dare you to get a job as a carpender instead of just dreaming of becoming one.Pashmina-I dare you to start a fasion magazine for ham-hams with Bijou.Hamtaro-I dare you to become a sponser for Pam foods and change your name to Pamtaro for a week.Redeye: I dare you to let Hamtaro (Or Pamtaro if he dose the last dare) host the fic.Jingle-I dare you to ryme,rnmake a ryme that not of your time. rnA ryme that will give a new hope,rnto children with fathers who smoke dope.rnA ryme that'll give them a reason,rnwhy they don't have to live with dishonesty and treason.rnA ryme that!  
'llprepare them of the future they must face,rnSo give it to me right here with haste.rnrnI'm a travelling fox poet.  
  
Redeye:  
.........................Did anyone get any of that!? -_-*0  
  
Hamtaro:  
.........................  
Bijou:  
...........................  
Oxnard:  
...........................  
Boss:  
.......................  
Maxwell:  
......................  
Sandy:  
............................  
Stan:  
...............................  
Pashmina:  
..............................  
Penelope:  
...........................  
Panda:  
......................  
Cappy:  
..........................  
Howdy:  
.........................  
Dexter:  
..........................  
Jingle:  
..........................  
Snoozer:  
....................Zu zu zu..........  
  
Redeye:  
Okay........O_O*  
  
Redeye:  
The next 3 dares are from....Carin0316!  
  
1. I triple dare Stan to kiss me on the lips. Don't worry, I'm not ugly, I'm a very pretty ham-ham.   
2. I triple dare Jingle to kiss me too.  
3. Ok, now I dare Stan and Jingle times a thousand to both go on a date with me!  
  
Stan:  
*Kisses her*  
Jingle:  
*Kisses her*  
Redeye:  
Go on your stinky date now...-_-  
Stan&Jingle:  
Okay!  
  
...The...next....dare..is...from...Erin...  
  
Stan, I dare you to marry me!(Btw my friends think i'm pretty!)  
  
Stan:  
...............  
Sandy:  
Will you ever stick with just ONE girl!?  
Stan:  
.............Maybe........  
  
Sandy:  
Never mind......  
Redeye:Oh well,guess that's a....Yes!?  
*They get married*  
  
Redeye:sniff sniff,Next...dare...  
  
The next dare is from.....THE LAST DARE IS FROM...Illusen Fairy of the Bitbeasts!  
  
I dare Hamtaro and Bijou to get married!!!  
  
Hamtaro:  
..............  
Bijou:  
...............REALLY!? *__*  
Redeye:  
...............Really!   
  
Bijou:  
Yay! *___*  
  
*The get married*  
  
  
Redeye:  
And so ends the last dare show...O_O*  
Who knows,I might do another fanfic just like this!!! ^__^*  
Oh well...Bye!!!(crowd cheers and claps) 


	6. Area 51It's war!

Ehhhhh...One more SHORT chapter,o....kay? -_-0  
_________________________________________  
  
Sonic:Hey,I thought you hated Hamtaro...  
  
Redeye:Shut the F*** up,or they'll know we're enemies...  
  
Knuckles:So? *Drinks lemonade* ~__`  
  
Redeye:Grrrr....*Kicks Knuckles out of the fort*  
  
Knuckles:Owwwwww... x__x  
  
Rouge:So,curiosity kicked the echidna,eh?hehehe...  
  
Shadow:Hmmmm...I've seen that hamster before...  
  
Sonic:What do you mean,Shadow?  
  
Shadow:It's time...To kick some hamster butt!  
  
All:Yeah! ^__^  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
.....^__^0 .....Ehhhhh...sorry if I offended you...But come to Flashfoxx's fanfic "Area 51" for continuation!Bye! ^__^  
  
  
  
~Redeye&Flash 


End file.
